Seven Years and Fifty Days
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: songfic #18: Jo/Luke - It has been Seven Years and Fifty Days since she got on the plane and she still regrets it


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue and the song is Seven Years and Fifty Days (I chose the version by Cascada).

A.N. I'm in a really weird mood right now...sorry. I can't decide if I want Jo and Luke to eventually get back together or if I like the hinting to the possible Luke/Gail pairing. I went with Luke and Jo on this one because it seemed to fit and I was actually thinking of this song when we were first introduced to Jo.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jo sighed as she drove to the site of the murder. It was within Fifteenth's lines but Luke was at court so she was called. Since she had left on Luke's request, there had been tension between her and the officers and detectives of Fifteenth. She turned on the radio as she drove and immediately regretted it, but she couldn't bring herself to turn the radio off.<p>

_7 years and 50 days, the time is passing by  
>Nothing in this world can be as nice as you and I<br>And how could we break up like this?  
>And how could we be wrong?<br>So many years, so many days and I still sing my song_

She couldn't believe that of all songs, this song would be playing on this date. Exactly seven years and fifty days ago she had gotten on that plane; she had walked out of his life, effectively breaking up with him.

She still wondered why exactly they had broken up, why she couldn't have said no or why he couldn't have waited. How could they have been so wrong? After so many years, her heart still sang a special song for him.

_Now I run to you like I always do  
>When I close my eyes I think of you<br>Such a lonely girl  
>Such a lonely world<br>When I close my eyes I dream_

As she sat at a red light, she closed her eyes for a moment. It seemed like she was constantly trying to run to him. In truth, she had only seen him once, for those few months that she had worked at Fifteenth beside him. For the rest of the seven years and fifty days, she hadn't even laid eyes on him. It still couldn't stop her thoughts. Every time she closed her eyes she thought of him. Every night she dreamed of him. She stopped dating other men because none of them were Luke.

It was only when he had spurned her that she realized what a lonely girl she was and what a lonely, big world was waiting for her. At least she still had her dreams – and he was always a prominent feature.

* * *

><p><em>I return to you like I always do<br>When I close my eyes I think of you  
>Such a lonely girl<br>Such a lonely world  
>When I close my eyes I dream of you<em>

Hours after being at the scene, she wearily trudged into her apartment and dragged her exhausted body into the shower. As she showered she realized that the case had been exceedingly difficult, probably because a child was involved. _Enough is enough_, she told herself. She finished showering and dragged her tired body out to the car.

She was sick and tired of being a lonely girl in a lonely world. She wanted the man who she dreamed of when she closed her eyes at night.

_7 years and 50 days, now just look at me  
>Am I the girl I use to be<br>So damn what do you see?  
>And how could we break up like this?<br>And how could we be wrong?  
>So many years, so many days and I still sing my song<em>

She knocked on his door. After Andy had moved on and eventually into Sam's house, Luke had sold the place they bought together and purchased a smaller apartment. She knew exactly where it was located, she silently kept tabs on him even though he told her he wanted her gone.

Luke answered, surprise on his face. "Jo" he said softly.

"It's been seven years and fifty days since I stepped on that plane Luke. Am I the girl I used to be?" Tears began forming but she ignored them. "How could we break up like that?"

Luke reached out for her. "It's okay Jo," he said softly.

"No, a girl died today Luke. A little girl who will never be able to sing her children to sleep and tell them stories about when she was a little girl."

Luke smiled as he pulled her close. "So many years and you are still singing the same song." He kissed her forehead.

_Now I run to you like I always do  
>When I close my eyes I think of you<br>Such a lonely girl  
>Such a lonely world<br>When I close my eyes I dream_

_I return to you like I always do_  
><em>When I close my eyes I think of you<em>  
><em>Such a lonely girl<em>  
><em>Such a lonely world<em>  
><em>When I Close My Eyes I Dream... Of You<em>

She ran to him, as she always had when a case got to her. The last time it had happened she took off a week from work since she had no one to turn to so she turned to the bottle. This time, she knew she would return to work tomorrow, Luke would help her work through her pain.

She would no longer be that lonely girl in that lonely world.

* * *

><p>Jo woke the next morning sprawled next to Luke. She no longer needed to close her eyes, she could keep them open and see him next to her. Andy's words from the day before came floating back to her "I hope you find your happiness Jo. In this job, we all deserve our happiness."<p>

She had found her happiness, and returned to him, hopefully forever this time.

* * *

><p>Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
